


Demon Days

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Takasugi Shinsuke finds out that the real treasure were the friends he made along the way. Or not, he is in coma.





	Demon Days

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i had a breakdown last night and thought it would be nice to see takasugi suffering too :D the fic was not proofread, gomenasorry. oh, and even though it's tagged as bantaka, it's more kiheitai being a family than bantaka being gay. anyways, enjoy.

Bansai didn’t know for how long he had been there, silently watching the man sleeping on the hospital bed. The place wasn’t really a hospital, but a small room in a spaceship,  and the man wasn’t really sleeping, but in coma. The room had everything a hospital room was supposed to have, including a chair, where Bansai sat still.

His back hurt. He was hungry and sleepy. How many days had it been since he last slept, three? Bansai didn’t know. He was living only with naps. It was tiring. But he wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t and he _couldn’t_ move. Not before Takasugi woke up. 

Bansai blinked a few times. It was hard to stay awake. He yawned and took off his sunglasses, so he could rub his eyes. He put on his sunglasses again and looked at Takasugi. He _tried_ , since his eyes would close even with him forcing them to stay open. Bansai lost to his body and to fatigue, falling asleep on the chair. 

He dreamed. It was a memory of long ago, when the Kiheitai had just been born. He and Takasugi were still teenagers and Matako was still a child. Takechi was already a pedophile, though. All of them were living together for a couple of months already, but their ship wasn’t as big and neither were their members number.

Or rather, it wasn’t a ship. It was just an abandoned house and since none of them had a place to go, the house was perfect for them. It wasn’t big, but at least everyone had their own bedrooms, even though they had to share the bathroom.

Bansai didn’t know if Takasugi had had nightmares or if he was just thinking about life. All of them were severely depressed, so they didn’t need to sleep to see bad things. Their life was already a nightmare. Still, they tried to live. They had to, because they were _demons_ , weren’t they? Takasugi gave them the same name as his previous army and Bansai didn’t think it was bad to be part of it, to be part of Kiheitai, the army of demons soldiers. It didn’t matter what they had to do, they would do it for themselves, not because of stupid things like justice. Like demons, they were living only for their sins. They didn’t expect anyone to understand them. 

Screams came from Takasugi’s bedroom. Bansai would leave him alone, but he was already attached to him and to everyone in Kiheitai. And it was the same for all of them, but no one would admit it. 

Bansai didn’t knock on the door. He just came into Takasugi’s room and saw him sitting on his futon, his face covered in tears and blood. Takasugi was having a mental breakdown, screaming and crying while he scratched his cheeks. His nails were deep enough on his face to cut it, making him bleed. 

Bansai ran towards Takasugi and grabbed his wrists. Takasugi was strong and wouldn’t let go of his face, so Bansai had to be aggressive, making him stop even if hurting his wrists. 

“Shinsuke,” Bansai called, looking at him. He was holding Takasugi’s wrists, but Takasugi didn’t give up and tried to punch Bansai a lot of times. “Look at me. I am here.”

And for the first time, Takasugi listened to him. He stopped struggling and tried to look at Bansai, but he still couldn’t stop crying. 

Noticing he had more or less calmed down, Bansai let go of Takasugi’s wrists and hugged him tightly, who didn’t fight back. He just kept sobbing, while Bansai stroked his hair. 

“You are not alone,” Bansai said. “I am here. The Kiheitai is here. We are alive and we haven’t lost yet. So you too, shouldn’t lose yet.” 

Takasugi stopped crying. But he didn’t let go of Bansai. He wanted to hug him just a little more, to feel his warmth just a little more. 

“We should treat your injuries, I daresay,” Bansai whispered. He didn’t want to stop hugging Takasugi either. He couldn’t remember the last time he hugged someone. 

“Can’t we do it tomorrow?” Takasugi asked. It was the same question Bansai had in mind, but he knew it was impossible. 

“No. We should treat it right now.”

Takasugi sighed. 

“Fine.” 

Having to let go of Bansai was worse than treating his injuries. At least, Bansai was the one doing it, so even if they weren’t hugging anymore, it was good to know he was still there, caring for him.

“Thank you, Bansai.” was what Takasugi said after Bansai treated his injuries. He was tired, so his voice was low.

“There’s no need to thank me. Just get well soon, so we can drink together. You play the shamisen too, don’t you? I daresay it would be fun to have a duet with you.” 

Takasugi laughed.

“A duet, huh? Yes, I guess it would be fun.” 

Then, Bansai left his bedroom and Takasugi fell asleep. 

The next morning, Takasugi woke up to a shy Matako leaving flowers on his nightstand. She looked like she was trying too hard to not cry. 

“Matako?” Takasugi called.

Matako almost jumped when she heard her name. Realizing Takasugi had waken up, she approached him and gave him a big hug. 

“Shinsuke-sama!” 

Takasugi let her hug him. They both needed it. Then, Matako started crying and got angry at herself, because she promised she wouldn’t trouble Takasugi. 

“I’m sorry, Shinsuke-sama,” Matako apologized, with a sorrowful voice. “I’m sorry for crying… but I was so worried.”

Takasugi patted her. 

“It’s alright. This is the first time someone cry for me, so I don’t hate it. Sorry for causing you trouble.”

Matako blushed. 

“N-no, no! You didn’t cause any trouble, Shinsuke-sama!” 

Takasugi smiled. 

“Is that right? Thank you.” 

“N-no, I didn’t do anything!” 

Then, they heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in," Takasugi said. 

Bansai opened the door.

“Come eat, Shinsuke. Takechi has cooked for you.” 

 _For me, huh?_ Was what Takasugi thought. It wasn’t bad to have people caring for him. 

“Alright, I’m going.” 

And in that second, Matako’s stomach growled. 

Takasugi laughed, while Matako blushed. 

“You haven’t eaten yet, right? Let’s eat together, all of us.” 

Bansai smiled. Maybe he didn’t have to worry so much. Takasugi was a strong man, after all. 

And then, the three of them went to the kitchen. 

“For you,” Takechi said, giving a bowl of rice to Takasugi. “Make sure to eat everything.”

Takasugi thanked him.

“And this is for you.” He gave another bowl for Matako. It was full to the brim with rice.

“That’s too much for me,” Matako complained. 

“No, girls your age have to eat well.”

Matako sighed and took the bowl.

“Damn pedophile.”

Then, Bansai and Takechi got a bowl for themselves and all of them sat together at the small table they had.

 _Bansai woke up_. 

He saw Takasugi, lying on the hospital bed and Matako, entering the room.

“Oh, you are awake?” Matako asked. “I will watch over him, you can rest.” 

Bansai didn’t want to leave, but Matako was right. He needed to rest.

“Thank you,” he said, getting up.

He walked towards Takasugi, stopping for a moment.

“Shinsuke, wake up soon,” Bansai whispered. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. You can sleep. But don’t forget we, the Kiheitai, are waiting for you. So don’t die yet, because we haven’t lost yet.” 

Bansai left the room. He kept waiting for Takasugi to wake up, so he could hug him again. And drink and have another duet together. And even _kiss_ him. He wanted to kiss Takasugi after hugging him. And then… When they got bored of kissing, they would destroy the world. Because they were the Kiheitai. Because Bansai, Matako and Takechi were part of Takasugi’s Kiheitai and they would follow him anywhere, even to hell. Because they were nothing more than demons.


End file.
